Sign Language
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: oneshot Talk about torture. Sam and Danny are in the class of the cruellest teacher at Casper High. The only way to escape is to talk through there own sign language. Lucky for Danny. He has something to tell Sam he just can't say out loud. DS


**I'm back with another one shot. I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone's interested email me, or send me a private message. I appreciate if you don't tell me through a review.**

**Ch. 4 is in progress. I kinda forgot my notebook at school. Umm…sorry?**

**It's like midnight, so try not to be to hard on my grammatical errors, but feel free to point them out. **

**Anyways I've been planning on writing this for a while, but just now decided to type it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Only Butch Hartman does, and he's evil enough to let it be canceled. **

**So now I present to you:**

**Sign Language **

"Danny, hurry up, we're going to be late." Sam said.

**"**Sam, chill out, has there ever been a time I have been early…or on time for that matter?"

Sam thought for a minute. "Uhhh…"

"Exactly. Besides, why do you want to be early for Mr. Buskey's class? I'm convinced he's evil." Danny said.

Sam nodded her head. "If we're late, though, this will be your eighth tardy!" Sam said. "The eighth tardy is out of school suspension, Danny, and with your grades, you can't afford that."

Danny closed his locker quickly. "Come on Sam let's go!" he said, grabbing her by the arm.

"Danny…" Sam panted. "I said hurry up because you we're going to be late on purpose. We still have four minutes before the bell rings."

Danny just went faster. "I'm not taking any chances." He told her.

When they arrived to history class, they were the only people in the room. Sam groaned. She hated this room.

"I hate this class. It's the last period of a Friday, and we to sit through a history class." She said

"At least we aren't in Tucker's computer class. Who in the hell would want to learn the parts of a computer?" Danny said. "How can you even consider it a class?"

Sam shrugged Danny's question off; she found it amusing that Tucker was taking such a class.

Danny suddenly laughed. "Yeah, but at least we have something to pass the time." He wiggled his fingers, making Sam laugh.

He had said "hello". It wasn't exactly funny, but Sam had been in a bad mood the entire day, and being alone with Danny, even for an hour in the most boring class imaginable, made her feel better. A little.

Suddenly, Danny shivered. "Oh man, not now!" he moaned. "I can't be lat to this class, whoever this ghosts I, I'm going get them for getting me suspended!" He began to rush to the boy's bathroom, but Sam held him back.

"Danny, you can't afford another tardy, you stay here and I'll fight it."

Danny opened his mouth to object, but Sam continued on, "I'll be alright, Danny, I've been helping you fight ghosts since freshman year, I'm not some weak little girl. I've had three years of practice. I'll be fine."

Danny sighed. "Fine, but call my cell if you need help." He fished the Fenton Thermos from his backpack and handed to Sam.

"I promise." She said, and she rushed out the door.

Danny sighed as she watched her leave. She was so stubborn and Danny didn't like the thought of Sam fighting a ghost by herself, even though he _knew _she had gotten better as a ghost hunter. He just wished he could be there to protect her.

After all, he had loved her ever since the eighth grade, and even now, as a junior, he still couldn't tell her how he felt.

He was absolutely crazily, helplessly, hopelessly…in love. In love with the girl, Sam Manson.

Meanwhile, Sam was standing in the middle of the street, looking up and down at some sign for ghost. She sighed; having ghost powers would have been really helpful at the time.

'_Dang it. Danny better not have made me come out here for nothing.' _She thought to herself.

Just then, Skulker floated down toward Sam. He eyed her, confused. "Why are you here, little one? I know that you are the ghost child's assistant, but I don't see the ghost child anywhere."

"Danny needed a break. I get to fight you." Sam said firmly in a fighter's stance, despite the fact that he towered over her.

"You're just a scrawny human girl. What's the use fighting you? Your not even worthy to be hunted."

"Oh but you can hunt the human girl in the red suit?" Sam fumed.

Skulker looked her up and down. "Well, you are a rare beauty I must say, little one. Perhaps, I can kill you, and make you the gem of my collection." He laughed.

Sam grimaced. "That is so wrong." She said, punching him hard in the gut.

He gasped, caught by surprise. The stood up again. "Maybe you will make a fine prize to my collection after all, little one."

Sam hit him square on the nose and uncapped the Fenton Thermos. He shrieked as he was pulled in by a flash of blue light.

"Don't ever call my 'little one'." She said to the thermos.

She quickly checked her clock and realized the bell had rung four minutes ago. She cursed, running back in through the school halls.

When she walked in to Mr. Buskey's class his back was thankfully turned. She sat down in her desk, still unnoticed by her white elder teacher.

Without turning around Mr. Buskey said, "Ms. Manson, I don't tolerate lateness, see me after class."

Sam groaned. This was only her first tardy, but she could expect a long lecture from Buskey after class.

She pulled out her notebook and paper and carelessly began writing the note Mr. Buskey had written on the board. Soon, she stopped, bored of note taking and looked around the room.

She looked to see Danny staring at her. She was surprised since usually it was Paulina he was usually staring at that way. Wait. Danny Fenton was staring at _her?_

Sam wiggled her first three fingers as a sign of hello, snapping Danny out of his daydream. Danny followed the action, glad something interesting was happening.

* * *

The first week of school the Danny and Sam were excited to find out they had the same class together, despite the older students warning of Mr. Buskey's cruelty. On the first day, they discovered the older students were right. They hated Mr. Buskey's class. Mr. Buskey was a strict man with balding white hair and wrinkles everywhere. His voice still sounded young, and he probably was younger than he looked. He still _tried_ to make class as boring as possible. 

At first, all of the juniors were aloud to sit whoever they wanted to, much to the class's surprise. However, later they had all found out, much to their dismay, this was Mr. Buskey's way to find out who were friends with whom. On the second week of school, all students were seated far away from their friends.

Danny and Sam quickly came to learn that their was no other teacher in the world that could be ask cruel as Mr. Buskey. Even Mr. Lancer seemed nicer. They tried everything to communicate in class but every attempt was crushed.

First, they tried note passing. Unfortunately, Mr. Buskey always would see the note being passed or see one of them get up to cross the room for no reason. He would also take the liberty of keeping them after class, and reading the note aloud and go into a lecture about how the should pay attention. Much to Danny's dismay the first note had read _'Is there any worse way to torture high school students than to sit through Buskey's class?' _

That one earned him a detention.

Their second attempt was trying to mouth things, but gave up on it quickly as neither could lip read, and messages usually did not get across.

On the fourth week of school, during lunch Sam got the idea of having their own sign language. The plan was foolproof.

"What happens if Buskey asks us what we're doing?" Danny asked doubtfully.

"Simple, we just ask if we can borrow a pencil." Sam said. "It's perfect!"

Danny and Sam had spent the next three lunch periods making up signals and jotting them down on paper, so they could remember them. They were short and simple phrases or words such as: my, I, like, do, you, love, ect.

Now, late in the second semester both had memorized the sheet they had created so long ago. If there was something they needed to say that there was no signal for, they'd make it up at lunch the next day.

* * *

Danny moved his index finger up and down. _Which ghost attacked? _He asked. 

Sam replied by wiggling two of her fingers. One finger meant it was Ember, two fingers was Skulker, three was Vlad, four fingers was Dan Phantom, and the shape of a zero was the Box Ghost.

Danny nodded his head. Obviously she had beaten Skulker or she would have called him. Even better, it looked like Sam had come out of the battle unscathed.

It was amazing, how strong Sam had become. She was still tiny, but she could wrestle ten Dashes if she really wanted although she usually only used violence against ghosts.

She wasn't only strong physically, but she was emotionally strong as well. Danny had never seen Sam cry, come to think of it. He just wished she would express some emotion. Some sort of hint as to who she liked. Nope. She had kept it all masked under her Goth appearance.

He wanted to know if she had any feeling towards him at all. _'Take a risk, Danny, ask now.' _He told himself. _'No, I need to wait for the right tome.' _He told himself.

Then again, when was there ever going to be a right time? He could spend an eternity waiting for the right time and maybe even miss his chance. He had to do something. Now was as good a time as ever.

Breathing shallowly, he made the number two with his fingers, then a number one, and the made another number two again. _I have something to tell you._

_What is it? _Sam drew a line in the air with a flat hand.

Danny breathed deeply. What would she say? He couldn't not tell her now. She was expecting an answer, and he would look stupid if he made some excuse up. Besides, he was bad at lying. He had to tell her or she'd bug him about it all weekend. Danny could only hear the sound of his own heart beat loudly against his chest. He couldn't believe he was about to tell Sam his deepest secret. Tell her the emotions he held bottled his up since freshman year, only letting them out by showing small affection for Paulina or Valerie.

_I-_he raised his pinky, and then faltered, unsure if he should continue. Then, he made and okay sign with his middle finger, and held his pinky up again. _Sam, I…_She nodded her head, urging him to go on.He raised his pinky again, and held his hand as if making a four, and then mashed his fingers together.

_I love you._

He saw Sam smile. His heart burst as he saw her eyes water with joy. _Danny, I love you too. _

Danny was ecstatic. He wasn't sure what Sam was going to say, but it was a he was taken off guard by her display of emotion.

He couldn't answer though because Mr. Buskey was bent over Sam's desk.

"What exactly were you doing, Ms. Manson, when you were supposed to be taking lecture notes?" He asked in a syrupy voice, dripping with venom.

Sam smiled. "Nothing, Mr. Buskey. I was just asking Danny for a pencil."

**The End.**

**I hope that wasn't completley a waste of your time. I mean, I liked writing it, but I'm still unsure how it will be accepted. I dunno, it's late. I think I might of been moving to fast with this one. Tell me, and I'll delete. **

**I had imagined it differenly, but this is the way it came out. I wasn't _entirely _dissapointed. **

**Review, please they make my day.** **I don't think you can even comprehend how mcuh they mean to me. **

**No Joke.**

**-Ellie**


End file.
